Sigil Slayer
Sigil Slayers are a type of war dog created by the Ethos. Vile constructs of negative sigil energy, they served as mounts and hunters for the slower and less physically capable Ethos. Description These Slayers resemble crustaceans. They are large, with purple bodies and dark gray shells. They have tusks, sharp teeth, and between ten to twelve purple eyes. They are able to travel fast with seven sets of tentacle-like legs, and two large sickle-like claws. Their long tail is equipped with spikes. They hunt RaDosians for food, and can attack by breathing purple blasts of energy. The females lay ostrich-sized membranous eggs. Ethos' Use During their many battles against the Wizards of Yan, the Ethos bred the Sigil Slayers and were able to gain the upper hand. This ended when the Wizards built and activated the Celestial Abyss, banishing the Ethos to the Dark Realm. However, a few Sigil Slayers survived the battle and escaped into the wilderness of RaDos. In "Von Faustien", it is shown that the rogue Slayers continue to hunt RaDosians even without the Ethos' involvement. They killed one man's entire family, making him dedicate his life to hunting and containing them. When Malco builds his base of operation in Mount Froza, he begins breeding Sigil Slayer eggs to build a new army. In "The Empty Book", the Defenders travel to Mount Froza in search of Brim. They find him frozen at the bottom of a crevasse, surrounded by a mound of Sigil Slayer eggs. Upon reaching him, Adam and Rion are attacked by the Slayer parents causing the ground to give way. The eggs and two Slayers fall down the bottomless pit. New Army Knowing the Defenders are aware of their base, Malco decides to switch locations. In "Absolution", he uses a RaDosian sacrifice and three Slayer eggs to perform an Ethos spell that turns a floating rock into a flying Ethosian Dark Citadel. This new base is purposefully built as a breeding ground to create an army of Sigil Slayers, with the lower grounds of the Citadel being a pit of mucous filled with eggs. Flinch serves as the incubator, raking the eggs and feeding them after they hatch. Brackus has Flinch feed them specifically so when they mature they follow the orders of whoever holds the sigil control crystal. In "Twilight", the Sigil Slayer army is ready and under Lady K'tahsh's control. Malco deploys the army and they begin their trek to the Defenders' Dojo. They break through the barrier and are held back by the Dojo's defense system, but quickly get inside with their sheer numbers. The Mortagarians join the Defenders in battling the Slayers, yet their combined forces are not enough and they are forced to fall back. The Defenders are ambushed and surrounded by K'tahsh and her army. Erik casts the Mal-Ra and Orn-Ra Stones, sending her down a fissure and closing it after she falls down inside it. The sigil control crystal shatters, leaving the Sigil Slayers wandering aimlessly. The Mortagarians take care of the remaining Slayers while the Defenders head off to find Rion. Gallery SigilSlayer (2).png|A Sigil Slayer. Ethos (5).png|A Sigil Slayer in the Battle of Yan-Sumos. SigilSlayer (3).png|Sigil Slayer eggs surrounding Brim. SigilSlayer (4).png|A baby Sigil Slayer hatching from its egg. SigilSlayer (5).png|Sigil Slayers attacking Omnikrag. Category:Creatures